Et cent fois avec toi
by Hysope
Summary: Cent vignettes sur les deux frères Winchester, souvent Wee-chester, quelque fois un peu de Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

1. Médium.

Malgré tout les efforts de la médium, le petit Dean ne s'était jamais senti très à l'aise en sa présence. Les rares fois où John avaient emmené ses enfants avec lui, ne pouvant pas les laisser seuls quand la voisine qui les hébergeait gentiment devait s'absenter, Dean avait serré le petit Sam contre lui, osant à peine la regarder.

Missouri n'avait jamais eût d'enfant. Pas qu'elle n'en voulait pas, mais elle n'avait jamais eût l'occasion. Alors son instinct maternel se vengeait sur les enfants des autres, qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour pomponner. Elle avait gardé des myriades d'enfants, les avait vu grandir. Elle connaissait des enfants timides, d'autres trouble-fêtes, des bruyants, des silencieux, d'autres qui étaient même plus qu'étranges. Elle avait toujours su les apprivoiser.

Mais Dean avait cette façon de tenir son bébé de petit frère, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse, lui aussi, et de baisser les yeux en silence, de protéger Sam de son corps même, que Missouri ne sût dire qu'un seule chose.

-Tu es un bon grand frère.

Le petit garçon lui sourit.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

2. dispenser.

M Harkner regarda le mot encore une fois, puis le petit garçon en face de lui. Sam souriait, ne semblait absolument pas être nerveux. Du haut de ses six ans, il était l'innocence même, malgré l'espièglerie de sa fossette. L'instituteur soupira. Les deux frères Winchester semblaient s'être donné le mot pour se jouer de leurs professeurs respectifs. Miss Jones, sa collègue chargée des quatrièmes, vantait à la fois les capacités de Dean mais aussi son manque de travail. Elle ajoutait aussi qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le punir, parce qu'il était déstabilisant, mais d'une façon presque agréable.

Pete Harkner pensait que la jeune femme exagérait, mais il n'en avait rien dit, parce qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Cathy, intelligente, dynamique et plutôt jolie institutrice. Il n'avait pas encore eût l'occasion de se frotter à Sam, beaucoup plus calme que son aîné. Il comprenait maintenant, ce qu'avait voulu dire Cathy Jones. Il soupira et replia la feuille de papier, hâtivement découpée dans un cahier d'écolier.

-On va dire que je te crois et que c'est bien ton père qui t'as dispensé de piscine. Mais Sam, c'est la dernière fois.

Le sourire du jeune Winchester s'agrandit quand il sortit de la classe. Pete se retint de soupirer encore une fois. Oui, il comprenait Cathy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

3. supplanter.

-Dean ?

Deux petit garçons travaillaient, penchés sur leur livres. Le plus vieux avait un fusil à portée de main.

-Dean, répéta son cadet, ça veut dire quoi sup-plan-ter ?

Dean soupira. Il ne pourrait jamais finir cet exercice si Sam n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des questions. Il maudit en pensée l'institutrice actuelle de son frère et ses livres débiles et il ajouta aussi la vielle peau qui lui servait de prof et qui ne se laissait pas attendrir pas son grand sourire charmeur. Elle en avait maté des pires que lui, lui avait-elle dit. Il espérait que ce n'était pas dans le sens qu'utilisait les grands du collège, parce que sinon c'était franchement dégoûtant.

Un nouveau « Dean ? »retentit, et il fut surpris et inquiet d'entendre de la tristesse dans la voix de Sam. Dean se tourna vers son frère, se noyant encore une fois dans ses yeux trop innocents.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Tu me lis la phrase, s'il te plait ?

-C'est « Un père ne supplantera pas, ne pourra jamais occuper le rôle d'une mère ».

La voix de Sam tremblait encore, mais Dean comprit pourquoi. Il retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et répondit à son cadet de manière pas aussi assurée qu'il aurait voulu.

-Ca veut dire remplacer, Sammy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

4. Déflagration.

La déflagration retentit, laissant derrière elle un grand silence. Dean sourit malgré la douleur qu'engendrait le recul sur ses bras d'enfant. John sourit. Sammy applaudit. Il avait quatre ans, et il ne comprenait pas encore. Dean si. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être fier de son premier tir au pistolet.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

5. Frère.

La première fois que Dean porte Sam, il est sur les genoux de son père et c'est John qui soutient en fait son petit frère. Dean est fier et il sourit pour la photo.

La seconde fois dont il se souvient, la plus importante, il est seul et Sam pèse lourd. Et la maison brûle et ni Maman ni Papa ne sortent. Dean attends et les bras de leur père les attrapent et les portent loin alors que la maison explose.

Ensuite il y a des milliers de fois et puis Sammy grandit, veut qu'on l'appelle Sam et n'a plus besoin d'être porté.

Et ça recommence. La copine de son frère se retrouve à cramer au plafond et il doit encore une fois le porter, loin des flammes, pour sauver ce à quoi il tient le plus. Son frère.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

6. Babouche.

John, éreinté, rentra dans la chambre de motel où ils logeaient et se prit les pieds dans un objet non identifié.

-Papa, mes babouches !

Sam semblait outré. Derrière lui, Dean levait les yeux au ciel, l'air habitué et de savoir de quoi son frère parlait. Ce qui, pensa John, lui donnait un sacré avantage sur son père, qui, en plus de ne pas savoir ce que venait faire des babouches chez eux, était déjà au trente-sixième dessous avant que son plus jeune fils décide de piéger la porte avec des chaussures. Son âme de père et d'instructeur était fière de la débrouillardise de Sam, mais vue la tête de celui-ci, ce n'était pas exactement prévu. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'il avait une trop grosse migraine pour féliciter Sammy maintenant.

Au lieu de ça , il préféra demander une explication. Il avait fait plusieurs chasses, ces trois dernier mois, toutes dans un périmètre assez restreint pour qu'ils puissent rester au même endroit. Les garçons étaient restés dans la même école, mais John n'était pas resté longtemps avec eux. Il fut donc réellement surpris quand Sam lui annonça, avec un grand sourire, qu'il jouait le génie dans le spectacle de l'école. Puis son petit garçon se refrogna et demanda :

-On va pas partir tout de suite, hein Papa ? Le spectacle est demain.

Dean, qui avait fait semblant de se désintéresser de la discussion, tourna à ce moment la tête vers son père, avec le même regard implorant que son petit frère. John sourit.

-Tu sais Sammy, ton père est trop fatigué pour conduire ce soir. Et demain aussi, sans doute.

Le lendemain, Dean et son père applaudirent un Sam qui rougissait de plaisir et manqua, lui aussi, trébucher sur ses babouches.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

Note 2: Pour me faire pardonner du retard, j'en mets plusieurs à la suite.

* * *

7. Fuseau.

-C'est le décalage horaire, Madame, on est arrivé hier et je ne suis pas encore habitué.

Dean souriait en donnant son excuse, qui avait pourtant tout de l'excuse bidon. En plus, c'était réellement un mensonge, mais par omission. Le décalage horaire jouait bien, mais aussi une nuit à embéter Sammy. Il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de le chatouiller et ils s'étaient battus pour rire une bonne partie de la nuit.

Dans une autre classe, Sam invoquait, lui aussi, le changement de fuseau horaire.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

Note 2: Pour me faire pardonner du retard, j'en mets plusieurs à la suite.

Note 3: je tiens à préciser que je ne connais pas Santa Catalina, sauf par wikipédia, et la description sort donc de ma tête.

* * *

8. Insulaire.

Santa Catalina est une île de Californie, dans le Comté de Los Angeles. C'est la seule île de la région à avoir une population permanente, ce qui, d'après Dean, n'est pas particulièrement une bonne idée. Quand leur père leur avait dit qu'ils partaient en Californie, Dean s'était imaginé ce qu'il voyait à la télé, du soleil et des filles pas très vêtues, ce qui satisfaisait parfaitement ses quinze ans.

Alors oui, il était servi. Mais la ville d'Avalon était d'un ennui mortel, surtout pour Sammy, qui n'aimait pas vraiment les salles d'arcades et qui,donc, se vengeait sur son grand frère. Dean soupira. John était parti faire des recherches et leur avait interdit de sortir du motel. La télé vomissait ses séries débiles et la fenêtre offrait un spectacle plus intéressant. Les quelques insulaires qui passait devant était plutôt jolies.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

Note 2: Pour me faire pardonner du retard, j'en mets plusieurs à la suite.

* * *

9. disséminer.

Sam détestait le sel, ce que Jessica ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'est vrai que, comme phobie, c'est particulièrement étrange, Sam le reconnaissait. Mais disséminer du sel devant chaque entrée, veiller une arme à la main… Tout ceci faisait partie du quotidien de Chasseur, de la vie qu'il ne voulait plus mener. Et le sel en faisait aussi partie.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

Note 2: Pour me faire pardonner du retard, j'en mets plusieurs à la suite.

* * *

10. Boutique.

Sam fit semblant d'être inquiet quand Nathaniel, un petit blond avec des lunettes en déséquilibre sur le bout de son nez pointu, lui annonça que la boutique d'occultisme où ils allaient entrer était hantée.

Il ignora aussi les gloussements idiots de Becky, une rouquine au visage constellé de taches de son qui ne le quittait plus d'une semelle depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette ville. D'après Dean, elle était mordue de lui. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait dit en riant. Il riait jaune, mais ça, il n'y avait que Sam pour l'entendre. La présence de Becky le gênait plus qu'autre chose, mais Nath' et elle étaient les deux seuls amis qu'il s'était fait, et Sam était bien content de les avoir, de pouvoir se libérer de cette relation symbiotique qu'il partageait avec son frère.

En fait, ce qu'il le dérangeait le plus dans cette boutique, c'était qu'une fille qui plaisait à Dean, autant qu'une fille pouvait lui plaire, y travaillait et faisait la fermeture ce soir-là. Et Dean y était entré cinq minutes avant. Sam soupira. Connaissant son grand frère, il devait trouver rapidement un moyen de retarder l'expédition à Vampir's Moon, quel nom idiot, s'il voulait éviter un sérieux traumatisme à ses nouveaux amis amateurs de sensations fortes. Et aussi s'éviter à lui-même une longue série de vengeances ridicules mais efficaces de la part de son frère pour lui avoir fait louper son coup avec Bidule.

Deux minutes après, Dean se tourna vers son frère en souriant malgré sa joue qui enflait. La fille n'y était pas allée de main morte quand Sam était rentré dans la boutique pour prévenir son frère et que Dean l'avait alors totalement oubliée.

-Bah Sammy, t'étais jaloux ?

Sam secoua la tête de dépit.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

11. Moule.

Sam n'était pas sorti du moule du parfait chasseur. Dean si. L'ironie, c'était que Sam avait tout du fils parfait, intelligent et sérieux. Sauf pour John. L'ironie aussi, c'était que Sam ressemblait terriblement à son père, même dans son rêve de normalité. Bien plus que Dean.

Dean était un chasseur né. C'était ce que son père disait . C'était faux. Dean aimait la chasse, il était doué, mais le chasseur né, c'était Sam. Parce que Sam était comme leur père et que celui-ci était le Chasseur.

L'ironie, c'était que Dean voulait la normalité autant que Sam, autant que John, mais qu'il était le seul à savoir que ce n'était pas, plus pour eux. Alors il se taisait et il regardait sa famille se déchirer pour leur rêve.

Il savait que le soir, ils chasseraient.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

12. Rigide.

Dean boudait. Les yeux rivés sur la route, les mains serrées sur le volant, la musique à fond, il faisait semblant de ne pas sentir la colère de son frère. Sam, le dos rigide, fusillait son aîné du regard.

Dean était terrifié. Son petit Sammy était comme ça depuis trois jours. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Sam avait fugué, et même le savon que leur père lui avait passé n'avait pas pu lui faire sortir un mot. Il se contentait d'être en colère.

Dean avait eût peur pour son frère. Il avait maintenant peur de son frère. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire, de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Parce que Dean savait que sans Sam, il ne pouvais pas vivre.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

13. Taupe.

L'animal était minuscule. Il avait l'air effrayé, et Sam, trois ans, aussi. Aucun des deux ne semblaient comprendre comment la bestiole avait pu surgir juste sous le nez de Sam. Un flash. John avait prit la photo et la taupe avait fuit.

Dean sourit avant de se tourner vers son frère. Sam avait encore, de temps en temps, cette adorable expression. Il ne le dirait sans doute jamais, sûrement même, mais Dean adorait cette photo.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

14. tatouer.

Le tatoueur regarda les gamins. Le plus vieux avait peut-être seize ans, mais depuis peu, malgré son air grave. Le plus jeune était encore un môme. Il voulait se donner l'air courageux, mais il serrait convulsivement ses mains. Le père avait signé l'autorisation et payé avant de partir en laissant le gamin avec son frère, qui servait à la fois de nounou et de modèle. Le tatoueur fit mine de ne pas entendre le petit demander à son aîné si ça allait faire mal. Le grand lui fit un sourire qui sembla calmer totalement le petit.

Pendant tout le temps où on lui tatouait le pentacle sur le torse, Sam ne quitta pas son frère du regard. Il tiendrait comme Dean.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

15. avérer.

Miles Shanks n'était pas très observateur, comme Dean l'avait très bien remarqué. Ni très futé d'ailleurs. Son voisin de cours et « ami » boutonneux ne semblait pas avoir saisit que si la popularité immédiate de Dean attirait les filles autour de celui-ci, les belles adolescentes éprouvait le même désintérêt pour le mec qui le suivait depuis ce matin comme un petit chien que l'aîné des Winchester. Sauf que Dean ne s'intéressait guère plus à ses admiratrices gloussantes. Il était trop occupé à couver du regard son petit frère.

Sam soupira. Il essayait désespérément de lire son livre malgré les petits bruits provenant de la toute nouvelle horde de fangirls de son frère. Ni tenant plus, il leva le nez et fusilla Dean du regard. Celui-ci détourna les yeux et préféra sourire à une des filles.

C'était un fait avéré. Avec Dean, le seul moyen d'avoir la paix était, pour Sam, de s'assurer qu'il ait une fille avec lui.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

16. Nutritif.

Dean avait des goûts alimentaires que toutes les mères fanas de diététique désapprouveraient. Mais la plupart de celles-ci n'avait pas la responsabilité de son Sammy. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, car Sam était son bébé. Dean pouvait se montrer très possessif. Trop même. Mais il est vrai que la junk food et, dans les jours fastes, les plats cuisinés du supermarché, n'ont jamais constitué un repas approprié pour un enfant, ou deux, d'ailleurs.

Il fallait savoir que Sammy pouvait être difficile. Il ne voulait pas de bons légumes mixés (de toute façon, Dean ne savait pas faire fonctionner le mixeur qu'il n'avait pas), ni d'ailleurs de rien d'autres contenant le mot légumes, à par les petits pots industriels accompagnés de céréales.

John laissait ses fils faire. Après tout, c'était nutritif.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

17. Rond.

Sam regarda le ballon entre ses mains d'un air dubitatif. D'abord, il était rond, or Dean et lui ne suivait que le football américain à la télévision. Il ne connaissait donc presque pas le soccer et en plus le gamin (français, pensa-t-il, ou une nationalité de ce genre là) appelait ce sport « pied » (enfin « foot », mais ça revient au même).

Dean se marra bien quand Sam le lui raconta.

-Ah, je te jure, ces européens, ils sont bizarres, tu sais.

-Bah non, je ne sais pas, répondit Sam. On pourra aller en Europe, un jour ? ajouta-t-il, parfaitement innocent.

Il ne compris pas pourquoi son grand frère blanchit aussi rapidement. Sa phobie de l'avion aurait pu l'éclairer, s'il était au courant.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

18. subsister.

John avait entendu parler des arnaques à la carte bleue pour la première fois à Detroit. Bien sûr, on lui avait expliqué la méthode à mot couvert et contre beaucoup de cash et quelques verres de mauvais whisky. Il savait parfaitement que c'était illégal, que c'était du vol.

Mais pour subsister, et surtout pour ses enfants, tous les moyens étaient bons.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

19. tremper.

Les deux gamins prenaient leur bain. John se pinça le haut de l'arête du nez. Il les avait tout les deux collés dans la baignoire, luxe suprême de chez Bobby, et il avait fuit la salle de bain, laissant Dean officier. On pouvait voir, comme lui avait fait remarqué Bobby, une certaine lâcheté dans ce rapide départ, mais John parlait plutôt de retraite stratégique. Il ne tenait pas à finir trempé !


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

20. Empereur.

-Eh, Dean, je suis un soldat !

John soupira. Il avait apprécié le calme qui régnait dans la voiture depuis qu'ils étaient repartis de l'aire de repos. La digestion avait à moitié endormi le petit Sammy et Dean, guère plus frais, n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit pour ne pas déranger son frère. Mais connaissant ses fils, John se doutait que la période de paix venait de s'achever.

-Ah ouais ? Et ben moi je suis un chevalier !

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?

-Bah je suis un roi alors !

-Et moi un empereur !

-Eh bien moi, dans cette voiture, je suis le Saint Esprit, Dieu et tout le fatras religieux, hurla John à bout de nerfs, et je vous ordonne de vous taire !

Le silence dura quelques instants avant que la petite voix fluttée de Sam retentisse :

-C'est quoi un empereur ?

John frappa son front contre le volant. Que quelqu'un m'achève, pensa-t-il.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

21. Papillon.

Dean ferme les yeux et met les mains derrière sa tête. Sam admire le battement des paupières de son grand frère. Il a l'impression de voir un papillon ouvrir ses ailes et se demande quand il va s'envoler. Plus ou moins effrayé par cette idée idiote, il ne peut s'empêcher de tendre la main vers le visage de l'homme à côté de lui. Il s'arrête avant de toucher la joue de son frère, mais trop tard. Le papillon a refermé ses ailes et Dean le regarde, une interrogation au font des yeux. Sam lui sourit, un sourire hésitant, un peu tordu. Dean lui répond, confiant. Sam sent son sourire s'agrandir, devenir plus franc. Il est heureux, son papillon de frère avec lui.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, ces deux-là, comme le reste de la série, ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cent vignettes. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me lancer des défis à moi-même. J'ai essayé de me concentrer sur la relation entre les frères à des moments différents et à travers des regards différents.

* * *

22. houspiller.

Sam ne semble pas se souvenir de leur mère. Dean a l'impression de l'oublier. Les seuls souvenirs qui lui restent sont déformés par le chagrin. Il la voit plus houspiller leur père, juste les serrer dans ses bras. La famille idéale. Il envierait presque Sam.

Ce que Sam ne lui dit pas, c'est qu'il a dans sa mémoire quelques fragments, peut-être inventés mais qu'importe, de leur mère. C'est de longs cheveux blonds qui tombent sur son visage, de douces mains blanches et un chant joyeux. Sam chérit en secret ce qu'il pense être des souvenirs.


	23. Chapter 23

23. **Placide**

La petite fille allongée sur le dos à l'air calme, placide. Ses longs cheveux bruns coulent sur ses épaules. Elle a les yeux clos. Sa robe blanche est tachée de sang, c'est ce qui permet à Dean de ne pas oublier qu'il voit la dernière victime du monstre. C'est sa première chasse. Pour la petite fille, c'est la dernière. Les monstres tuent aussi bien que les humains. Mieux même. C'est leur job.


	24. Chapter 24

24. **Réduire**

Le couteau courait sur le morceau de bois. Entre les doigts du pasteur, il avait réduit le bloc de matière à la forme d'un pistolet. Le père Jim ciselait les derniers détails de son œuvre sous les yeux engourdis par le sommeil de Dean. Sam dormait déjà sur les genoux de son frère et la main de Dean (la main gauche, celle qui ne tenait pas d'arme) caressait les cheveux bruns de son cadet. John, à la fenêtre, montait la garde. L'attente était longue dans la cabane calfeutrée.


	25. Chapter 25

25. **Saoul.**

Le verre de whiskey semblait l'appeler. Ca faisait longtemps que Bobby était passé à des alcools plus forts que la bière pour occuper ses dimanches soirs. Il n'attendait pas de visites et accueillit le chasseur épuisé avec un fusil, prêt à tirer. Sa main ne tremblait pas mais il se demanda tout de même s'il était plus saoul qu'il ne le pensait en voyant les deux gamins. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait les Winchester.


	26. Chapter 26

26. Quadragénaire.

Attablés devant leurs hamburgers et leurs sodas, Sam et Dean adressaient un sourire aussi rayonnant que faux à la serveuse. La quadragénaire, une femme aux cheveux rouges qui devrait arrêter la cigarette, était déjà totalement gaga. Les deux frères eurent un regard complice. Ils auraient sûrement un supplément de chantilly sur leurs glaces.


	27. Chapter 27

27. émettre.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait déjà mort, pensa Dean sans la moindre envie de rire. Il osait à peine se tourner vers son frère. Sam émettait assez de colère pour alimenter une ville de la taille de New York en énergie. Le grand adolescent (quand Sam l'avait-il dépassé ?), ramassé sur la banquette arrière, fixait furieusement la nuque de son frère. Dean frémit d'excitation.


	28. Chapter 28

28. Parent.

Ecrire est un processus égoïste. Cela suppose que ce que vous avez à dire est assez intéressant pour que quelqu'un veuille vous lire mais aussi que ce que vous penser est important. C'était du moins l'avis de John, qui regardait les livres (et le reste du monde) comme inutiles depuis la mort de Mary.

Son journal, pourtant, il ne le mettait pas sur le même niveau que les autres écrits. Ca servait à quelque chose, ça. D'abord il le rédigeait comme un aide-mémoire, puis pour le transmettre à ses fils. Il y mettait tout ce qu'il pensait important. Parce que le rôle des parents était de préparer les enfants à ce qu'il y a dehors (ce qui, pour John, ne recouvrait pas exactement les mêmes choses que pour le reste du monde. Rares sont ceux qui pensent que ne pas savoir fabriquer des balles en argent est une grosse lacune éducative).

En fait, John Winchester était un écrivain contrarié.


	29. Chapter 29

29. lacérer.

Dean était blessé. La plaie sur sa jambe n'était vraiment pas belle à voir. Son visage, livide, faisait un contrepoint parfait. Le contraste entre les deux teintes renforçait son air mal en point. Sam, fébrile et au bord des larmes, lacéra d'un geste net et sans hésitation un des draps du motel. Il banda son frère d'une main sûre, sans trembler. Dean ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.


End file.
